


Break Free From The Cage

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes deserved better, Bathroom Sex, Boys Kissing, CHARACTER GUILT, Drinking, Episode Tag, Forrest can be good for him, M/M, Not Beta Read, Poetry reading, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, canon sucks, spoilers for 2x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Alex attends open mic night at the Wild Pony and Forrest buys him a drink
Relationships: Alex Manes/Forrest Long
Comments: 36
Kudos: 123





	Break Free From The Cage

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t watched episode 2x06. I may never watch it but I did see the Alex & Forrest scenes and want more of them together.

He kept his head held high as he walked away from the airstream, trying desperately hard not to think about what had happened last night. Yesterday had scared him, last night had confused him in it’s comfort but now he was alone and damn his shoulder hurt, so did his leg but that was a physical pain he was used to.

Alex made it all the way home and was impressed with himself for not shedding a single tear. ‘Tears were for the weak’ his dad used to say. ‘Tears are unbecoming of a Manes Man’. His father had been full of these sayings so Alex had learned, long ago, not to show his emotions or his tears.

Now he was sitting alone inside his home, staring at the keyboard before him. The sheet music he’d been so proud of was mocking him. He snatched it from the stand and made to tear it into pieces but stopped himself. Alex read the words on the page, feeling completely numb inside.

What had he been thinking? It had been over with Gurein for months and he’d been okay with that. They’d moved past it, they were  _ friends  _ and now this? Michael had asked if they’d crossed a line and Alex hadn’t known what to say.

Now, in the loneliness of his empty living room, he could admit the truth. They  _ had  _ crossed a line and they could never go back.

He still refused to shed a tear.

*

That night, in the parking lot of the Wild Pony, Alex sat behind the wheel of his car and willed himself the strength to go inside. Forrest was a nice guy, easy on the eye and very sweet. Alex hadn’t known how to reciprocate especially not in front of Maria.

Even now he couldn’t help wondering if she wsd inside, was she going to judge him? Not that she had any right to after last night…

He clenched the steering wheel then took a deep breath, slowly climbed out of the car and headed towards the main door. Alex slipped inside just in time to see Forrest reaching for the microphone.

Just the sight of him onstage, the light shining on his blue hair caused Alex’s heart to skip a beat.

Forrest was a nice guy, he deserved so much better than Alex could offer. He paused, preparing to leave but Forrest had seen him and the smile on his face was enough to propel Alex forward. He moved closer to the stage and sank into the empty seat.

Alex looked up at the stage, listening far too intently to the words coming from Forrest’s mouth. He spoke with passion, with intensity, each time his eyes met with Alex’s, he felt like Forrest was speaking only to him, was looking into his soul and that realization scared the fuck out of Alex.

When Forrest stepped off the stage, the small crowd clapped politely but Alex couldn’t move. His words had cut a little too deep, hit too close to home, yet he forced back any threat of tears.

Forrest walked right up to him with a wide, playful smile.

“You’re in my seat” he stated.

“Oh” Alex immediately started to move but Forrest reached out and placed his hand upon Alex’s causing him to freeze.

“It’s okay,” Forrest said very softly. “May I join you?”

“Please”

“Drink?”

Alex mutely nodded and Forrest wandered away to the bar. He hadn’t even asked what he wanted but Alex saw Maria by the bar and his stomach lurched. Forrest returned with their drinks and handed one to Alex who’s hand was shaking.

“You don’t have to be nervous,” Forrest said. “I don’t bite… hard”

Alex managed a small smile. He wasn’t being fair, Forrest was trying so hard and Alex wasn’t giving him anything to play off.

“I’m sorry,” he stated. “Last night was a crazy one, that meteor shower…”

“Yeah, Buffy went nuts too”

The next performer had taken the stage so the polite thing to do was listen. Alex tried to pay attention but it was proving difficult as Forrest seemed to edge his chair closer and closer to Alex’s until he was close enough to whisper in his ear.

“The next guy is gonna read a sonnet by Shakespeare” he said. “If you need a bathroom break, now’s the time to go”

But Alex didn’t want to go; he liked the feel of Forrest’s body so close to his own. His warm breath tickling his ear as he gave a running commentary to Alex. It was clear Forrest came to these things often, he appeared to enjoy having someone to share it with.

“I hope you like George Michael” he teased when a couple took to the stage. “These two like to rage scream the lyrics to Careless Whisper at each other”

Alex started to chuckle until the woman on stage proceeded to angrily yell the opening verse of the song into the microphone. He flinched and turned away, forgetting just how close Forrest was to him and they looked into each other’s eyes.

He’d been this close to Michael’s lips last night  _ and Maria’s _ . His stomach began to churn at the memory. All he wanted to do was lean that little bit further and kiss Forrest but he couldn’t. The Wild Pony was too public and he could feel Maria’s eyes on him. What had once felt protective now made his skin crawl.

Alex faked a cough and brought his hand up to cover his mouth. His other hand lay flat on the table but he was still pleasantly surprised when he felt the gentle caress of Forrest’s fingers on his palm. Instinctively, he turned his hand and their fingers immediately curled around each other. His eyes flickered to meet Forrest’s gaze and he was smiling. Alex had never held hands with a guy in public; his heart began to pound.

The couple on stage finally stopped yelling and Alex’s eye stopped twitching. Forrest leaned over and Alex held his breath.

“Even your eye twitch is sexy” Forrest whispered.

Alex began to blush. He told himself it was due to too much reminiscing the previous day, talking about being a teenager and the feelings that came with it. Alex Manes wasn’t the type to blush over a compliment… or maybe he was. It wasn’t like men were lining up around the block to compliment him.

“So tell me more about Willow,” Forrest pressed.

“What?”

“Your lizard”

Alex blushed  _ again.  _ He told himself it wasn’t a euphemism, Forrest was simply asking about a pet he once had.

“Uh the open mic…” Alex started to say.

“Is over,” Forrest said. “You uh you can go if you want but… I’d really like you to stay… for another drink anyway”

“Sure” Alex replied with a smile. “We can talk more about my lizard”

Forrest’s smile lit up his entire face, reaching even his eyes and Alex felt something wash over him. A sense of  _ something  _ he hadn’t felt in a long time and he realized he  _ really did  _ want to stay. He wanted to keep holding Forrest’s hand; wanted to keep talking to him. He even wanted to see, feel, know, what his lips tasted like. Alex felt Forrest’s thumb lightly caressing his skin and he felt butterflies in his stomach.

“How about another round?” Forrest asked. Alex simply nodded in agreement now that he’d committed to staying.

When his hand slipped away, he felt oddly alone, watching as Forrest skirted around the tables and leaned over the bar. Alex was certain he struck that very pose for his benefit alone but Maria’s laughter cut him to the very core and he suddenly felt very cold.

Forrest was making his way back towards the table when Alex leapt to his feet, watching as the man’s face fell.

“Restroom” Alex coughed. He didn’t wait for any acknowledgement, simply turned and hurried away.

He took refuge in the disabled restroom, separate from both the men’s and women’s. It wasn’t for any reason other than being more spacious and less likely of being interrupted. No one ever used this particular restroom, he just took advantage when he could.

Alex moved to the mirror and grasped the sink as he stared at his reflection. Maria was his best friend; why would he risk that friendship over sex? He’d wanted to feel safe and loved but that’s not how he should’ve gone about getting it. 

Now he was hiding in a bathroom while a very nice, rather handsome, totally sweet guy was left waiting for him. Why was he doing this?

He didn’t know how long he stayed there, glaring at himself but eventually his silent rant at himself was interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

‘Typical’ he groaned. Not  _ one _ thing could ever be just his; not even a fucking restroom.

Alex moved to the door, unlocked then opened it. He spied the blue hair first then the concerned eyes and he opened the door wider but to his surprise, Forrest stepped into the small room and pushed the door closed behind him. Alex heard the lock slide into place.

“What’s going on?” Forrest was upfront and Alex actually respected him for it. “You haven’t looked at Maria all night and you seem… conflicted”

If Forrest could be direct with him then he could show the same courtesy.

“I had sex with Maria last night” Alex stated. “Michael too”

“Alien guy and the bartender” Forrest repeated. “So you’re bisexual?”

“What? No! I’m gay”

Forrest frowned but reached for Alex, placed his hand on his arm.

“You had sex with your best friend to make your ex… happy? Jealous?” He asked.

“I don’t… I don’t know” Alex could feel tears threatening to form in his eyes and he angrily blinked them back. “I just… I wanted to… to feel… feel wanted, loved, safe…”

“And now?”

“Now I’m alone” Alex whispered. “And I hate myself”

Forrest reached up and cupped Alex’s face with both hands. The silver rings on his fingers were warm on his skin. He looked into his eyes and held his gaze.

“You are  _ not _ alone” he insisted. “And there’s nothing to be ashamed of. Why did you come here tonight if you didn’t want to see Maria?”

“I came here for you,” Alex softly replied.

A single tear slipped from his eye and Forrest brushed it away with his thumb. Alex gasped at the small yet intimate gesture. 

“I… I…” Alex swallowed. “I feel like I lost my way, lost a part of myself last night and I don’t like feeling that way. So I  _ chose _ to come here. I wanted to see you, spend time with you but I… I see her and feel like I’m losing control all over again”

“Well she’s not  _ here _ right now” Forrest gently assured him. “It’s just you and me… and I’m  _ glad  _ you chose to come here. I like that you wanted to see me, that you came to support my work”

“Of… Of course”

“Tell me what you need, what do  _ you  _ need to find your way back? To feel that control again”

Alex slowly reached out, grasped the front of Forrest’s leather jacket and eased his body closer to him. Forrest parted his legs as their hips touched and he gnawed on his bottom lip. They stared into each other’s eyes.

“I want you” Alex’s voice was barely louder than a whisper.

Forrest’s lips curled into a wide smile and he urged Alex to meet him halfway. Their lips came together in a slow, lingering kiss. At the first taste of those sensual lips, Alex forgot anything and everything around him. All that mattered was Forrest’s hand in his hair, his other around Alex’s waist. Their hips ground together and both groaned into the kiss.

Hands began to claw at each other’s clothes. Alex’s teeth scraped against the sensitive skin of Forrest’s neck while he unbuckled the man’s belt and shoved his hand inside his pants.

“Just uh just so you know,” Forrest breathed “I don’t usually do stuff like this”

“Like this?” Alex said, still teasing his neck.

“Hooking up in men’s rooms”

“Me neither… I mean, not since basic training anyway”

“Or uh on a first date”

“This is a first date?”

Alex shoved Forrest against the closed door, pressed his body into his and ground against him.

“We can discuss that in the morning,” Forrest said with a grin and a wink. “After you buy me breakfast”

Their lips came together in another series of kisses as they shifted positions. Alex shoved Forrest’s pants down to his ankles then reached towards the sink. 

“I uh” Forrest rummaged in his pocket and found his wallet then held a condom out for Alex. He leaned over and kissed him while accepting the offered prophylactic. 

Forrest wrapped his fingers around Alex’s length, his ringers felt strangely arousing as he worked him enthusiastically while Alex affectionately squeezed Forrest’s pert cheek.

“I can take it,” Forrest whispered.

“Oh? You  _ can _ , can you?” Alex teased.

“I’ll say whatever you need me to if it means you fucking me sooner”

Alex chuckled, his breath teasing Forrest’s skin. 

“I don’t want to… to hurt you,” Alex said, blushing.

“I trust you,” Forrest replied, staring straight into Alex’s soul and making his heart race.

Alex slowly leaned in and softly kissed Forrest’s lips, tongues melding together as they groaned into the kiss. He reached over to the despenser, spun Forrest right around then slid two coated fingers deep between his cheeks. Forrest immediately let out a deep, low groan and bucked his hips, grinding back against Alex’s long fingers.

He reached down and started pumping his own cock while Alex’s fingers prepped him. His body was trembling in anticipation, Alex could feel the tremors and pressed reassuring kisses to his neck. 

His heart was racing at how willing, compliant, trusting Forrest was in his arms. When Alex retracted his fingers, he slid the condom over his weeping cock then positioned himself behind Forrest who immediately leaned into him. Alex wrapped his arms around him, holding him close as he pressed his cock deep within Forrest’s cheeks.

Both men groaned as Alex held Forrest tight; he turned to meet him halfway and their lips came together in a series of long, deep kisses. Their bodies moved together as one, Alex riding him maybe just a little harder, rougher than he normally would. 

Alex wasn’t used to this but he needed it, he craved it, loved it. Forrest’s kisses were addictive, his hands were possessive yet comforting and he longed for  _ more _ . He never wanted it to end, he felt like he could do this for hours as Forrest’s touch and kisses ignited a passion within that he’d not felt in a long time.

“Do it,” Forrest whispered into their heated kiss. “Do it, you know you want to”

Alex tightened his embrace, arm firmly around Forrest’s waist.

“Fuck me,  _ hard _ ” Forrest hissed.

Alex groaned, grasped Forrest’s hips and began to repeatedly slam into him. Again and again, his fingers digging into the skin, no doubt going to leave bruises but still Forrest told him it was okay, reassured him it was okay to want this, to feel this, to do this.

Forrest began to whimper with delight; he reached for one of Alex’s hands then guided it between his legs. They both worked together to bring Forrest closer and closer to the edge, drawing tiny excited whimpers from deep within his throat.

“Uh, uh, oh… oh God!” Forrest cried out.

“You like that?” Alex asked, he wasn’t sure why.

“Yes, yes, yes!”

Alex leaned over and kissed him deeply as Forrest came all over their joined hands. He milked every last drop from Forrest while riding out his orgasm. Lips still pressed together, Alex followed suit and came.

Both panting for breath, Alex pulled free while Forrest collapsed against the wall. He turned and grinned at Alex who smiled back at him. Alex tossed the used condom in the trash then proceeded to wash his hands. Forrest leaned against the wall, watching until he was done then he too cleaned himself up.

They readjusted their clothes then both turned to meet the others gaze; exchanged sly smiles.

“Are you okay?” Forrest asked as he reached for Alex’s hand.

“You’re asking if  _ I’m  _ okay?” Alex was still surprised as he pulled his hand away.

“I know you needed that but, uh, I enjoyed it too”

“I…” Alex started as the reality of what they’d just done kicked in. “I’m so sor-”

“Don’t” Forrest cut off his apology. “Don’t you dare apologize for taking something you want for yourself”

“I let myself be used last night and to make myself feel better, I used you” Alex’s face fell.

“No, you didn’t,” Forrest insisted. “You fucked me because it was something we  _ both _ wanted”

“Forrest-”

Alex was already shutting himself off and Forrest could see it but he wasn’t going to allow it. He stepped into Alex’s personal space and took both his hands in his, looked into his eyes.

“You still owe me breakfast,” Forrest stated. Alex frowned. “Our drinks are probably getting warm”

He released Alex’s hand then unlocked the door, he slipped out and Alex was alone again. He turned and looked at the mirror. His hair was tousled and his lips were swollen from their kisses but the sight didn’t disgust him. He stood taller then marched out the door and back into the bar.

Forrest was sitting at the table, waiting for him. Alex took a determined step towards the man until he reached his side. When Forrest turned to look up at him, Alex leaned down and kissed him firmly on the lips. Forrest was reluctant to let Alex pull away.

“Screw the drinks,” Alex said to him. “Let's get out of here so I can fuck you in bed, on the couch, in the car, over breakfast”

“That doesn’t sound very hygienic”

“So you don’t want me to fuck you again?”

Forrest immediately climbed to his feet.

“My place or yours?” He asked. Alex took his hand and they left the Wild Pony together. 

Alex never once looked back. He was moving on, moving forward, towards a love he deserved.


End file.
